


【Gramander｜骨科】什么是爱情故事

by stana181920



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stana181920/pseuds/stana181920





	【Gramander｜骨科】什么是爱情故事

“忒休斯？”纽特抬起头看着被自己狠狠撞了一下的男人，他带着羞赧与幸福的笑绽开，“抱歉，我太紧张了。”  
男人伸手正了正纽特的领结，拂走他肩上根本不存在的灰，还给弟弟一个微笑：“放松，阿尔忒弥斯……”  
“嘘——”纽特打断忒休斯，“说好不在公共场合这样叫我的。”  
忒休斯有些无奈，但还是笑着顺从了纽特：“好的，纽特……放轻松……”  
“说真的，你这一套太像帕西了，要不是你比他高一点，发型也不一样……”纽特注视着他的哥哥，说。  
“是帕西瓦尔像我，从少年时代他就在学我，穿衣风格、看女孩子的品味，”忒休斯顿了顿，“当然，现在他变了。”  
纽特被逗得笑出声。  
“那家伙从来比不过我，身高、相貌、气质，”忒休斯把视线从纽特的脸上移开，他盯着墙上的一幅画，“但是……”  
忒休斯突然停下，他把视线重新放在弟弟脸上，纽特还在等着他的下半句话。  
“袖扣戴上了吗？”他问。  
“嗯？”纽特有些疑惑忒休斯的话锋突转，但喜悦使他根本无心顾及其他，“戴上了，我该上场了是吗？”  
“不要急，让帕西瓦尔多等一会儿也不会怎么样的。”  
  
  
  
少年时期的忒休斯和帕西瓦尔是一对好到大家都以为他俩是双生子的朋友，倒是跟在两个哥哥身后的纽特看起来仿佛是别人家的小孩子。  
在美国的那个漫长的暑假是两个人一生中最为美好的时光之一，坐在路边对着来往的女孩子吹口哨、一起帮邻居老伯找丢失的小狗、躲在公园里的大树后面让找不到他们的纽特无助地放声大哭，竟然阴错阳差引来他们共同喜欢的那个女孩子，忒休斯坐在树下看着那女孩拿糖果安慰自家弟弟，对帕西瓦尔说：“现在我更喜欢她了。”黑发男孩丢给他一个白眼。  
忒休斯的金发和英腔总是能吸引很多女孩，当然，还有许多女孩是被小纽特吸引的。他们总是喜欢带着纽特一起出门，女孩子会冲牵着纽特的帕西瓦尔笑，然后找忒休斯搭话。  
帕西瓦尔觉得很不公平：“为什么她们总能一眼就看出来你和纽特是兄弟，牵着他的人是我！”  
“瞧瞧你的黑头发，还有那浓得几乎遮住眼睛的眉毛，哪一点和阿尔忒弥斯长得像了？”忒休斯说。  
“自从你来，这镇上的女孩都不和我讲话了。”帕西瓦尔抱怨着。  
忒休斯斜睨一眼黑发男孩，懒得回答他。  
帕西瓦尔在斯卡曼德兄弟离开之前交到了女朋友，当然是女孩子中最好看的那个。他在夜晚叫醒熟睡的忒休斯，告诉金发男孩他有多爱她，以后要和她结婚，养一群小狗，生三四个孩子，和她一起走到生命的尽头。  
然后帕西瓦尔逼着忒休斯做他的伴郎，忒休斯勉强睁开粘在一起的眼睛，点着头答应了。  
然而斯卡曼德兄弟回到伦敦不到两个星期，帕西瓦尔就告诉忒休斯他分手了，帕西瓦尔没办法弄清楚他们分手的原因，开始得太随意，结束得也很随意，少年的誓言还在忒休斯耳边回荡，“做伴郎”这个承诺不知道还算不算数。  
后来他们长大了，在彼此所有的岁月里都占据着对方最重要的位置，他们实在太过相似，像得连他们自己都要以为对方是亲兄弟了。  
纽特去美国上大学时，忒休斯给帕西瓦尔写了一封长信，拜托老友好好替他照顾纽特。  
帕西瓦尔想起那个站在公园里哭得喘不过气的小男孩和那个哄他的女孩。  
喜欢的女孩子的脸庞早已模糊了，但是那段时光，那天的微风，树叶草地的清香，空气里飘散着的鸟鸣以及冰淇淋车的音乐依旧在帕西瓦尔的脑中萦绕，他笑起来，食指被纽特小手抓过的温度好像还未消散。  
忒休斯在这几年间给帕西瓦尔的信件里总是少不了纽特的近照，帕西瓦尔间接地参与了男孩的成长。  
纽特的变化挺大，但是唯一不变的是他脸上可爱的雀斑和害羞的模样。  
他只怕早就不记得那个暑假了，纽特见到帕西瓦尔后生疏客套地称他：“格雷夫斯先生。”  
帕西瓦尔笑起来：“你以前叫我帕西的。”  
男孩子低下头，有点不知所措，他拒绝了和帕西瓦尔的目光接触，在开车去大学的一路上他都不曾主动引起话题，只有帕西瓦尔问了他才会回答。  
忒休斯倒是从未说过他的弟弟是如此得害羞。  
纽特在美国的这段时间，帕西瓦尔扮起了忒休斯的角色，他不知道忒休斯是如何对待纽特的，只好按照自己的想象去做一位哥哥。  
帕西瓦尔几乎每周都去看望纽特，这让男孩有些为难，他不止一次提出过帕西瓦尔的到来太过频繁，但帕西瓦尔搬出忒休斯来堵纽特：“忒休斯让我好好照顾你。”  
男孩嘟哝着：“他总是保护过度。”  
然后又无奈地垂下眼：“我已经成年了，帕西瓦尔。”  
帕西瓦尔笑起来，哭起来撕心裂肺的小纽特再次浮现在眼前，一旦参与了孩子的成长，他们儿童时期的样子总是无法被抹去，保护欲也绝不会随着时间的流逝而减弱。  
男人说：“把我当做你的朋友，我来找你只是为了做一些男孩之间的事情，比如打篮球、打游戏、看比赛之类的。”  
纽特没什么反应，他看起来甚至更为难了。  
“你平时做这些的吧？”帕西瓦尔问，但潜意识已经给了自己否定答案。  
如他所料的，纽特摇头，然后说：“我一般呆在图书馆，或者去博物馆、科技馆、艺术馆，你一定觉得我很无趣。”  
男孩有些丧气。  
“这太好了，我可以不用特意去买运动装了。”帕西瓦尔笑起来。  
纽特也笑了。  
每周的见面开始变成纽特最期待的事情，帕西瓦尔带着纽特去了很多地方，甚至还有迪士尼乐园。  
在纽特大三的时候他去了帕西瓦尔的公寓，他们一路拥吻到床上，连分开喘气的机会都不想给对方，他们互相说着情话，在黑夜里纽特红透的身子虽然不会被看见，但他明显偏高的温度让帕西瓦尔着迷不已，他圆润的肩头被黑发男人亲吻了无数遍。  
纽特打开帕西瓦尔的衣柜，试图给自己找一件衬衫时才发现，两年前那个说不用特意买运动装的男人有专门的一个隔层放他的运动服。  
纽特笑起来，他想起爱人精壮的身体和肌肉，若是没有平日里的不懈锻练，哪里来的完美身材。  
  
  
  
“我得走了，纽特，帕西瓦尔在等我。”忒休斯说，他犹豫了一下，还是决定给弟弟一个拥抱。  
忒休斯离开房间，随手带上门，不远处站着一个男孩，忒休斯记得他叫克雷登斯·拜耳本，是纽特少有的好友之一。  
克雷登斯是纽特这边的伴郎，直到前两天他出现在斯卡曼德家，纽特念叨了几年的朋友才算是第一次和忒休斯见面。  
忒休斯对克雷登斯没有什么特别的感觉，他只是觉得那男孩低眉顺眼的样子和纽特有几分相似，但又不完全一样——至少纽特在他面前是活泼的。  
纽特，他的阿尔忒弥斯。  
忒休斯的步子有些沉重，他在职场多年练就的面不改色的本领在这天似乎完全不管用了，当他刚刚抱住弟弟时，心脏好像被万箭穿过。  
在纽特上大学之前，忒休斯从未想过纽特会离开他。那个小小的、软软的小男孩好像他一转身就能看见，正揪着他的衣角，跟他撒着娇只为了多听一会儿睡前故事。  
好像他俯下身，还能抱起他，把他举在头顶，听他发出快乐的笑声，看他开心得眯成一条缝的眼睛，还有红扑扑的脸蛋，怎么也梳不好的一头乱毛。  
这些回忆随着纽特告知他“正在和帕西瓦尔交往”的消息，由蜜糖变成了利刃，每次只要浮现在脑海，就如同整个人沉入了酸涩的深渊。  
忒休斯一点也不恨帕西瓦尔，他的好友和他如此相似，就连爱着的人也是，他们二十年前爱过同一个女孩，如今帕西瓦尔即将接过他守护了三十年的宝贝。  
这真是再好不过的结果了，他能放心地将放在心尖上疼爱的人交给好友，而且他确信好友给纽特的爱不会比他少。  
内心的空洞和苦涩忒休斯不会跟任何一个人说，如此的罪孽他只能一个人扛。  
脚步踏在地毯上传不出声音，走廊里很静，宾客都在室外笑闹，忒休斯侧过头，阳光洒在他的脸上，有些刺眼，他看不清外面，但他一眼看见了帕西瓦尔。  
他的老友。  
他们穿着同款西装外套，颜色相近但不一样。难怪纽特会不小心弄混。  
帕西瓦尔的领结是忒休斯帮他选的，他记得帕西瓦尔戴上领结后说的第一句话：“你觉得纽特会喜欢吗？”  
当然会。忒休斯在心里回答。  
帕西瓦尔也看见了忒休斯，他朝金发男人挥挥手，示意他赶紧过去。  
忒休斯突然想要逃离，每一缕空气、每一粒尘埃、每一寸阳光都缠绕成无形的锁链勒紧他的脖子。  
可是最致命的东西是他脑海里停不下来的回忆，和纽特在一起的时光，大大小小的所有事，他们一起度过的时光。  
他曾经天真的以为，纽特会在他身边，永远地。  
毕竟他是个将五岁孩童的话语当做诺言的蠢货。  
“我要永远和哥哥待在一起！”五岁的小男孩说。  
每一个单词，每一个表情，都清晰得仿佛刚刚才发生。  
转眼间，他的小男孩已经要和另一个男人度过一生了。  
他们才是永远在一起的人。  
忒休斯深深吸了一口气，坚定地朝外面走去。  
  
  
  
忒休斯站在帕西瓦尔身边，看着自己的弟弟挽着父亲的手走向帕西瓦尔。  
纽特的眼里只有帕西瓦尔，他的目光太过深情，一下就刺痛了忒休斯。  
他记得在以前，纽特这个眼神是只属于他的。  
可他在给帕西瓦尔写那封信的时候就已经把纽特推进了老友的怀里。  
每一个宾客都为这对幸福的伴侣感到开心，没人注意到忒休斯的表情，没人愿意去了解忒休斯强作镇定的原因。  
“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，你愿意让纽特·斯卡曼德成为你的丈夫吗？”  
“我愿意。”忒休斯内心的回答和帕西瓦尔响亮的声音同时响起。  
“纽特·斯卡曼德，你愿意让帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯成为你的丈夫吗？”  
纽特的目光紧紧粘在帕西瓦尔身上，站在帕西瓦尔身后不远的忒休斯看着纽特。  
“我愿意。”  
忒休斯侧过脸，他看着远方下沉的夕阳。  
  
  
  
“当我第一眼看见阿尔……纽特的时候，仿佛就在昨天，他被爸爸抱着，身上裹着白色的布，脸皱皱巴巴的，当时我想，这一定不是我的弟弟，他太丑了……”  
忒休斯说完，宾客全笑成一团，纽特害羞地把脸埋在帕西瓦尔怀里。  
“但这个皱皱巴巴的小丑八怪最后成为了我最亲密的人，我们共同成长，我是他的哥哥，他的保护人，有时是他的死对头，也是他最好的朋友。”  
忒休斯看着纽特说，他的声音有些颤抖，他不得不停下来，避免话筒将他的情绪传递出去。  
纽特终于愿意把目光停在他脸上了，忒休斯给了弟弟一个笑容。  
“我很……很荣幸参与了他的成长，我也很享受陪伴他的每一时刻……纽特，我的弟弟，是我人生中最美好的存在。”  
忒休斯再次停顿了一下，接着用轻松幽默的语调说：“因此，在谁来取代我这个问题上，我会有些吹毛求疵，”忒休斯笑了笑，“不过，幸好那个人是帕西瓦尔——和我的友谊超过了二十年的老友。”  
帕西瓦尔用嘴型对忒休斯说了句谢谢。  
“帕西瓦尔……我们从小就被人说像双胞胎，不过你们也看见了，他没有我十分之一的风度……”  
宾客们哄笑，帕西瓦尔也笑着摇摇头，他的手握紧了纽特的。  
“我们挑选衣服的眼光相似，爱好相似，工作相似……我们在少年甚至爱上过同一个女孩……不过现在，我的弟弟帮我们解决了这个尴尬的问题。”  
人们再次被忒休斯逗笑了。  
“我也曾疑惑过，帕西瓦尔会是那个我所期望的，与我弟弟幸福相伴的那个人吗？他真的是最棒的人（the best man）吗？”  
忒休斯看了看他的弟弟，纽特脸上的幸福笑容刻在了他的心里。  
他只想自私地幽默最后一次：“不，我才是。（No, I'm the bestman.）”*  
这个幽默的双关成功引起再一次的笑声，忒休斯麻木地跟着一起笑了。  
他举起手中的高脚杯：“现在，让我们举起酒杯恭喜这一对天造地设的伴侣，愿他们幸福。”  
祝酒辞在祝福声中结束，他回到座位上，突然觉得脱力，他看着正在切蛋糕的弟弟和帕西瓦尔，他们手上的对戒在灯光下莹莹发光。  
忒休斯找了个借口离开宴厅。  
天完全黑下来，月光毫不保留地洒在地上，忒休斯随意坐在台阶上，点了一颗烟。  
他太累了，这一天下来似乎耗尽了所有的力气，此刻终于能卸下伪装，让僵硬的笑脸回归本来的样子。  
忒休斯不敢在外面待太久，他终究还是扔掉香烟回了宴厅。  
  
  
  
宴会结束后，雅各布开车载着醉成一团的新郎们回斯卡曼德大宅。  
同样喝了不少的忒休斯只能让克雷登斯替他开车。  
忒休斯坐在副驾，他的头靠在窗户上，这是个很难受的姿势，但心里的酸涩早就盖过了一切的其他情绪和感知。  
克雷登斯把车停在车库里，忒休斯依旧在睡，他的脸上有泪痕，眉头皱得很紧。  
男孩倾上前去，手指轻轻擦过忒休斯的脸，似乎是试图把他的泪痕擦掉。  
忒休斯动了一下，克雷登斯收回手，隔了很久才摇摇忒休斯的肩膀：“先生，我们到了。”  
男人睁开眼，对克雷登斯道谢。  
克雷登斯搀扶着忒休斯回到房间，忒休斯再次对男孩道谢后就沉沉睡了过去。  
他在梦里回到了小时候，小忒休斯躲在母亲的怀里哭泣，他正诉说着自己那个可怖的梦境，软糯的声音伴着啜泣断断续续说着：“有个……有个坏蛋把我的……小熊抢走了……妈咪……”  
母亲拍着他的背，用最温柔的声音哄着忒休斯：“那只是个噩梦，醒了就没事了，你看，小熊不是在你怀里吗。”  
忒休斯重复着母亲的话：“醒了就没事了。”  
他在午夜里醒过来，房间漆黑一片，垃圾桶就在床边，忒休斯想这大概是那个叫克雷登斯的孩子特意放过来的。  
他什么也吐不出来，泪水倒是没停过，喉咙火辣辣的疼，床头摆的水被一饮而尽，折腾了一会儿，忒休斯躺回了床上，他盯着天花板，终是认命般闭上双眼。  
现实远比噩梦要让人心生畏惧。他想着。  
  
  
  
END  
毛线  
2017.2.7  
  
  
————————————————  
  
  
*处：bestman是伴郎的意思，就是个双关。  
祝酒辞那段借鉴了《摩登家庭》米球和小卡婚礼上克莱尔的祝酒辞。那一幕我看一次哭一次。

 


End file.
